


Я рядом

by Acher (esejas)



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Angst, Dark, Father/Son Incest, Hurt/Comfort, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-04
Updated: 2016-07-04
Packaged: 2020-12-09 04:14:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,248
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20988665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/esejas/pseuds/Acher
Summary: Альтернативная версия событий после того, как Белль выгнала Румпеля из Сторибрука.





	Я рядом

Он умолял ее не делать этого. Клялся в любви, просил прощения. Безуспешно.  
Он отступал назад - все ближе и ближе к черте, отделяющей его от всего, что он имел. Повинуясь силам, которые были могущественнее него. Силам кинжала Темного.  
Он только хотел, чтобы все было хорошо... Неужели его стоило за это наказывать?..  
Да, стоило. Потому что он был чудовищем.  
У злодеев не бывает счастливых финалов.  
Мир без магии был к нему куда более жесток. Заступив за черту, Румпельштильцхен начал падать, не сумев устоять на больной ноге. И ощутил, как его подхватывают чьи-то сильные руки. Он обернулся и обомлел, увидев перед собой лицо Нила. Лицо мертвеца.  
\- Ты призрак?.. - прошептал он, затаив дыхание.  
\- Я рядом, папа, - тихо ответил сын, утыкаясь ему в лоб и неотрывно глядя в глаза. - Я всегда буду рядом.  
Румпельштильцхен стоял, поддерживаемый его руками, прижатый к его груди. Обняв его за шею и плача. Все, что осталось за чертой, мгновенно перестало иметь значение.  
\- Бэй... - шептал он, не веря своим глазам. - Бэй... Бэй... Бэй...  
\- Тебе тяжело, - заметил сын. - Нам надо идти.  
С помощью Нила Румпельштильцхен добрался до ближайшей гостиницы.  
\- Но у меня совсем нет денег, - мрачно поведал он, остановившись перед дверями.  
\- У меня есть, - успокоил Нил, заводя его внутрь. Провожая до номера. Дожидаясь, пока он заснет, сжав его руку - чтобы убедиться, что все это происходит на самом деле.  
Во сне Румпельштильцхен видел сына.  
Нил стоял на краю крыши высокого небоскреба. Отец тянулся к нему, плача, пытаясь остановить. Но не успел - с больной ногой, опираясь на трость, чтобы просто стоять - бежать он не мог. Сын обернулся к нему на мгновение и прыгнул. Исчез, будто его и не было. Сгинул навек.  
Этот сон преследовал Румпельштильцхена со дня его смерти. Ужасный, жуткий, напоминающий о том, как бессилен он был перед судьбой. О том, чем за магию приходится платить.  
Он так боялся потерять сына, как потерял когда-то отца - отправившись вместе с ним через портал в неведомые земли. Вспомнил в последний момент, чем все это обернулось. Когда уже было поздно. Пытаясь не повторить старой ошибки, совершил новую. И потерял самое дорогое. Навсегда.  
Бэйлфаер умер.  
Когда Румпельштильцхен проснулся, сына не было рядом. Не могло быть.  
В одиночку он смог добраться до его квартиры. Попытаться заставить семью Робина Гуда убраться оттуда. А потом почему-то очнулся на больничной койке. И сразу понял, как близок конец, если ничего не предпринять.  
Нил присел на кровать, склоняясь к нему, кладя ладонь ему на грудь. Извлекая черное сердце и сжимая его в руках. Поднося к лицу и целуя. Изгоняя тьму.  
\- Все будет хорошо, - улыбнулся он, возвращая сердце на место.  
Румпельштильцхен взял его за руку. Любовь и боль смешались во взгляде. Что же, все-таки, это значило? Может быть, он сошел с ума? Принял желаемое за действительное? Почему?..  
\- Как ты вернулся? - спросил он, больше всего на свете боясь услышать ответ.  
\- Это мой тебе подарок, - мягко произнес Нил. - За твою любовь.  
\- Тебе не придется... за это платить?  
Сын покачал головой.  
Когда Румпельштильцхен проснулся, его снова не было рядом. Он снова остался один. Но сердце почему-то уже не болело.  
Ему не хотелось думать о том, что происходило. Но он думал об этом непрерывно. Сын не желал покидать его мысли. Чем бы все это ни было... С этим отчаянно не хотелось расставаться.  
Но Бэйлфаер был мертв.  
Румпельштильцхен сидел в тесной квартирке, погрязший в быту, изнывающий от тоски. Не было сил хотеть чего-то, кроме еды и сна. Не было сил придумывать план попытки вернуться в Сторибрук. Там, в сказочном городе, где у него была магия, не могло быть сомнений. Там сын заплатил своей жизнью, чтобы жил он.  
Румпельштильцхен вздрогнул, когда знакомые руки прикоснулись к его плечам - мягко, нежно, принимаясь массировать, убирая из мышц напряжение.  
\- Бэй... - позвал он, прикрывая глаза и ощущая затылком его дыхание. - Я люблю тебя, Бэй...  
\- И я тебя, папа, - шепнул Нил.  
Его рука скользнула ниже - под рубашку, добираясь до груди и поглаживая. Заставляя смутиться и испугаться собственной реакции. Тело откликалось на ласки. Душа жаждала поверить.  
Сын потерся носом о кончик его ушка. Поцеловал в шею - почти невинно, легко. И, сжав подбородок отца, заставил его запрокинуть голову и впился в ошеломленно приоткрытые губы. Румпельштильцхен ответил на поцелуй - такой нежный и глубокий, долгий, в который он погрузился целиком, забыв обо всем остальном. Нил целовал жадно, самозабвенно, стараясь не оторваться от него ни на секунду.  
Перепрыгнув через диван, он оказался напротив отца и уселся к нему на колени, прижимаясь и утыкаясь ему в лоб. Румпельштильцхен обнял его за пояс, вслушиваясь в собственное дыхание - жаркое, частое, сбивчивое.  
Бэйлфаер не мог быть мертв. У мертвых не было такой горячей кожи. Мертвые не могли так целовать. Так льнуть, когда даруешь им ласки. Так стонать, когда входишь в них. Просить не останавливаться, просить быть глубже, ближе... Сын целовал его, не находя в себе сил оторваться. Прижимался, обхватив его руками. Он был живым - Румпельштильцхен чувствовал это как никогда раньше.  
\- Ты больше не уйдешь, Бэй? - спросил он почти умоляюще по окончании этой бешеной страсти.  
Сын прижался к нему, утыкаясь в плечо - умиротворенно и спокойно. Он был рядом, и это было все, чего он хотел.  
\- Мы ведь хотели жить в мире без магии, папа, - прошептал он, сжимая его руку. - Будем обычной семьей. Будем жить счастливо. В этом мире все заслуживают второй шанс.  
Румпельштильцхен смотрел на него, обнимал его и гладил, прижимал крепче - только бы не позволить ему исчезнуть.  
В глубине души он все равно понимал - Бэйлфаер мертв.  
Утром Нила снова не оказалось рядом. Румпельштильцхен ожидал этого, но все равно ощутил внутри пустоту, будто у него вырвали сердце. Тоска вновь захватила все его мысли. Он сходил с ума - и этого было недостаточно. Он хотел сойти с ума окончательно. Чтобы сын никуда больше не исчез.  
Присев на диване, он спрятал лицо в ладони и просидел так несколько минут. До тех пор, пока не увидел на полу то, что привлекло его внимание. Он поднял паспорт - на имя Бэйлфаера Голда. И нервно расхохотался, хватаясь за голову. На фотографии был надгробный камень.  
Взяв себя в руки, Румпельштильцхен медленно побрел к столу, опираясь на трость, и подобрал с него нож. Когда-то, чтобы быть рядом с сыном, он искалечил себе ногу. Поступать так во второй раз было намного легче.  
\- Я иду к тебе, Бэй, - шептал он, закусывая губу и глубоко вспарывая ножом запястья.  
На пол хлынула кровь.

\- Остановка сердца, - безжалостно констатировал доктор, созерцая девушку, безутешно рыдающую над пациентом. - Он ни разу не приходил в себя с тех пор, как попал сюда.  
Полгода в коме - на его взгляд это был вполне закономерный исход. В глубине души он питал жалость к этому бедняге, промучавшемуся несколько лишних месяцев. Удивительно, что с таким сердцем он протянул так долго, пусть и в бессознательном состоянии. Интересно, что он чувствовал все это время? Видел ли сны? Понимал ли, что происходит?  
Белль сжимала руку Румпельштильцхена и, всхлипывая, просила прощения. В своих глазах она теперь казалась себе страшнее любого чудовища. Своими руками привела к смерти того, кого так хотела спасти. Если бы только она выслушала его... Если бы поняла...  
Ему не пришлось бы жить в мире без магии. Он не потерял бы сознание на пороге квартиры сына. Не пролежал бы в коме полгода. Не умер бы, не сумев исцелить пропитанное тьмой сердце.  
Во всем случившемся была ее вина.

Румпельштильцхен стоял посреди зеленой поляны, пугливо озираясь. Почему-то он мог стоять. Почему-то нога больше совсем не болела. Все вокруг было странным. Пропитанным неведомым волшебством.  
Вдали Румпельштильцхен заметил знакомую фигуру и вздрогнул, узнав в ней сына. Снова видение?..  
\- Я же говорил, что всегда буду рядом, - улыбнулся Нил, подходя к нему.  
Румпельштильцхен, сорвавшись с места, бросился к нему в объятия. Такая легкость на душе и в теле... И этот взгляд родных глаз, наполненный любовью...  
Тот сон перестал быть кошмаром. Потому что теперь он бы успел...


End file.
